


Curious Taste

by Tagpye



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Gross Kinky Stuff, M/M, Sexual Roleplay, Sexual Tension, War Crimes based fic, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-06-08 16:09:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6862429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tagpye/pseuds/Tagpye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being involved with the trial of a hatemonger is rather taxing. Wrathion and Anduin decide to do something a little different with their forbidden little trysts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> BASICALLY, I wanted this fic out of my hair before Legion hits. The second chapter of this is already half written but it's a pain in the ass to finish, so please send me hate mail so I finish it off. (My reasoning is that putting this out there will give me more of an incentive to finish it, I started this in August 2015 god damn)
> 
> All the smut is in the second chapter so the rating is getting a bump up in the next installment.

"I'm tiring a little of Jiruhi now."  
  
The look Wrathion gave him was so comically affronted it almost caused him to spit out laughter.  
  
The two had been playing for a many deal of hours and the comforting fire that had warmed them in the chilly mountain air had ebbed away to ash and muted flickerings of flame. Needless to say night was drawing on, but Anduin didn't want to head to his quarters just yet, Wrathion's soothing company was something he needed just a little more of in light of the stresses of the trial.  
  
"Come now, I thought we could talk a bit before I headed to sleep." Anduin lightly spoke, clearing up the dragon's pieces and slotting them away. He couldn't help but to let a shiver from the frosty air jitter through his body, which the Black Prince took as an invitation to sit snugly next to him on the rock he was perched on.

The action was certainly welcomed, Wrathion's skin always had a constant warmth which was pleasant to the touch, like holding a mug of hot broth or Pandaren tea in one's hands on a winter's morn. Wrathion's skin wasn't something he was unaccustomed to either, even now, having the dragon simply brushing against him caused brief flashes of memory to run by him, all the times they had shared kisses, and held their bodies tight. It was enough to warm his face at the very least.  
  
"I understand you would rather not talk of the trial," Wrathion quietly murmured into the nighttime air as if weary of disturbing the quiet, "So shall I aim to turn your mind to more enjoyable topics?"  
  
Truthfully though, his mind had already been wandering over more enjoyable topics, not that he could help such a thing. He and Wrathion had some sort of unspoken relationship, one that was never explicitly discussed but was very much existent, he felt it maybe better that way. It was easier to keep a secret if said nature of the relationship was a secret even to you.

He liked to reason that the entire nature of dragon customs made discussing such a partnership difficult but in reality it was a tense nervousness and fear of misunderstanding their relationship which was at the root. He liked Wrathion far more than for them to have a simple fling, and rejection was always painful. Thusly this unspoken terseness often left him pondering when or where he'd get his next fix. A subtle kiss, an unnoticed holding of hands, and when they could, a night sharing the same bed in each other’s arms, all of it something he found he craved more and more as Wrathion was in his vicinity. His heart leaped as the dragon placed his palm on his own, squeezing it with a sly, lazy smile drawing over his features.  
  
"Looking at me with such unrestrained longing! You're always so delightfully easy to read!!" Wrathion chirped with a teasing tone.  
  
"I-! I wasn't-!" Though with the way the prince was chuckling it was evident such rebuttals were pointless. He gave him a defeated grimace and rubbed at his temple.  
  
"I'm sorry, the trial has been way too much for me. I suppose I wanted a bit of 'indulgence' to take my mind off things." He began, wearily letting out a sigh into the air but taking comfort in Wrathion's hand grasping his own.  
  
The dragon gazed at him keenly, eyes as sharp and honed as ever, "So you would like some indulgence? How might I indulge you?"  
  
"Just you being around me is enough." He responded without hesitation but his face immediately flushed red when he realised he had made such a cheesy admittance. Wrathion grinned a sharp toothy grin and he felt his palm slide over to rest instead on his thigh.  
  
"Alas, aside from that, surely there's _something_ I can do for you..." His voice dropped into a silky purr and the hand dipped further down between his legs, Anduin felt himself grow hot and a pleasant sensation pooled in his stomach at the gesture. Though despite that very eager buzzing in his veins he hadn't really the time for fooling around just now, his absence from the tents would start causing alarm the longer the night drew on, and his father had requested a meeting along with a few others in the early hours of the morning.  
  
So no time for any indulgence, he begrudgingly accepted.  
  
"I really have to be back early tonight, so there's not much you can do for me I'm afraid." He said, giving Wrathion an exasperated look, "Thank you though. I'm sure I'll be alright.” Presumably he was in for a long morning of strategy and debate, hardly something to look forward to, and then the trial would continue afterwards, barely granting much respite from the situation, and then he would ponder about whether or not to speak with Garrosh-  
  
"If you keep frowning like that you'll put wrinkles in that pretty face of yours." Wrathion said mirthfully. Anduin blinked a little at the dragon as he slid an arm around his shoulders and leaned in so his lips almost touched at the sensitive flesh of his ear. "So not today, but maybe later?" He whispered, the soft rumbling of his voice causing a mild shiver in the prince's body.  
  
"A-alright..." Anduin muttered, tempering down the temptation to grab at the Black Prince and shove him down into the dirt. Later wasn't right now, so needless he would be left wanting.

 Wrathion seemed to have caught onto his frustrations and placed a gentle kiss upon his lips. "And how about we do something a little different?" He spoke with an air of playfulness and Anduin cocked his eyebrow.  
  
"Different how?"  
  
"You humans are quite experimental yes? Are there any unorthodox activities you would rather fancy us partaking in?"  
  
Anduin still was a little unsure about the dragon's meaning, or more so, he was afraid that he was getting the wrong end of the stick and opted to play innocent in order to avoid embarrassment, "I'm not quite sure what you're getting at..."  
  
A black clawed fingernail tapped at his nose, and its owner smirked, "Ok, I shall put it like this-" He announced, "When the innocent little princeling is alone in his bedchambers, and he becomes consumed by thoughts most sinful and filthy, and he can't help but to bring his meek, shaking hand down underneath his breeches to-"  
  
"Yes yes, I get the picture." Anduin cut in scathingly.  
  
"-and when he touches at his loins and pictures a young dragon most dashing and handsome, what sort of scenarios play in his mind when such an act is occurring?" Wrathion promptly finished.  
  
"Ah, so you're asking about sexual fantasies?" Anduin muttered with understanding. He paused to think about the question but felt a little stuck. "I'm not quite sure what..."  
  
"Oh come on now, there must be something, anything at all which is a recurring subject of yours." Wrathion pressed. “It doesn’t have to be realistic or even feasible, give me any fantasy out of your head.”

Mulling over his most discreet of thoughts something did come up, swimming out of the dark depths of his memories to play in his mind, however embarrassment immediately fell over him and smoothed his mouth into a tight line. "Uhm, well..." Anduin began.  
  
"Continue!"  
  
"I can't, I know you're going to laugh at me."  
  
"Nonsense, why would I do such a thing?!" He attempted to sound nonchalant but the twitching at the corners of his lips very much suggested otherwise.  
  
"Holy Light Wrathion, promise you won't make any needless remarks." Anduin sighed, a little weary of the conversation, but intrigue pushed him on.

"I won't I won't!" Wrathion held his hands up in a reassuring gesture, but with Wrathion Anduin rarely felt reassured.  
  
"Alright..." He started with a distrustful tone, "Well, it's uhm, it's a little unconventional. A little masochistic, no, very masochistic actually." The heat in his cheeks rose and he had to halt his speech to find his words again.

"Masochistic...?" The immense interest in Wrathion's voice was noticeably apparent.  
  
"Y-yeah... I sometimes think about you... Uh...", He gulped, steeling himself, "Keep in mind this _is_ a fantasy, I wouldn’t anticipate you actually doing this. But, it’s something like, you taking me away? Against my will of course. And chaining me up, doing whatever you like with me..."  
  
He glanced up through his lowered, flickering lashes to survey the Black Prince's expression, surprisingly at the present it was very impassive, calculating even. "But you've been kidnapped yourself several times, how would you find enjoyment in that?" Wrathion enquired.  
  
"With you I think I'd find it enjoyable," He admitted, blushing profusely, "It’s only a fantasy, I suppose the reasoning behind it probably comes from the fact it’s a situation that I can actually control for once, in my head anyway.”  
  
The quietness from Wrathion was a little unnerving, and there was little other noise to contend with other than the sharp hiss of wind and brief crackles from the remnants of the fire. Anduin began to feel some unease that he had somehow upset or offended Wrathion and almost opened his mouth to speak before the dragon prince piped up once again.  
  
"And I'm violent with you in these fantasies?"  
  
He squirmed a little, "N-not excessively, but yes there's a bit of pain in there, you're hardly gentle, there's normally whipping or biting or-" Finally Wrathion's blank demeanour cracked into a wide grin, "Filthy boy-"

Anduin grunted and smacked his shoulder into the dragon's, "If you're going to mock me then I shan't bother telling you any more." He warned.  
  
"I'm not mocking, merely making a passing comment."  
  
He gave another harrumph and opted to toy at the hem of his tunic to dispel a little of the tension in his fingertips. If Wrathion was going to pry out his more private of thoughts he could at least be a little more tactile, he wasn't sure where this conversation was supposed to be going anyway, fantasies were completely fictional of course. (Well, most of the time, he had seen and heard many a great deal of peculiar things in his life.)  
  
"So then, hypothetically speaking, if a certain someone were to ambush you, take you to a secluded area, and restrain you, you would have no issue with that?" The Black Prince said.  
  
His remark gave Anduin a slight jolt, and the prince sat up a little straighter to meet his eyes. "If it were pre-planned and completely safe then, uh... I guess not? What are you implying Wrathion...?"  
  
"I'm not implying anything...", He smirked, pointed fangs peeking out from behind curled lips, "I'm merely enquiring that if such an act were to occur you would be fine with it?"  
  
"Y-yes?" Anduin said, still very much tentatively confused over the strange arrangement the dragon was forming, "But my guards-"  
  
Wrathion waved a hand, "Wouldn't be a problem." And with that, a sly calculating expression, one that Anduin was very much accustomed to, fell over his features. Was Wrathion playing him right now? Was this a joke?  
  
"It is getting rather late don't you think? Perhaps we should retire to bed." It was more of a statement than a question, and the young prince hadn't chance to even let a single word form at his lips before Wrathion sat up and offered him his hand.  
  
Suspiciously he took it, his face scrunched with curiosity and Wrathion's with amused scheming. Wordlessly he led him back through the temple, around and towards the quarters where he and the rest of the Alliance participants were stationed. A dozen questions buzzed in his head but he felt unable to utter one with the peculiar steadfast aura Wrathion was emanating. The large oak doors which lead to a separated section of the temple served as Wrathion's barrier, and the Black Prince gave a knowing glance to the two Stormwind guards stationed at its side.  
  
"Good night Prince Anduin Wrynn." Wrathion spoke, voice heavy with humour and suggestion. With that he sauntered away, but not before giving Anduin a flirtatious wink.  
  
Embarrassment swam over him as he quietly watched Wrathion's form shrink away into the depths of the corridor. His heart was beating impossibly fast and he was certain his expression was nothing short of a flustered mess. He would've much preferred to have taken a moment to breathe but was particularly aware of the guard's eyes bored into his back.  
  
With a shaky sigh he pivoted on his foot to spin around and head to rest.  
  
\------  
  
A good night's sleep eased some of his worries, but when he awoke he still found himself pondering over Wrathion's remarks. Granted, it was vaguely therapeutic to have something to think over besides the trial but the more he thought about it the more he got worked up.  
  
The talk with father went just how he had expected it to, speculation about how things were going to pan out and suggestions of Tyrande's plans. Nothing particularly swayed how he felt about the entire thing, he wasn't going to be moved by allegiances, he was there simply for the truth and to seek the right form of justice, his morals wouldn't have it any other way.  
  
Breakfast was the usual, delicious as Pandaren cuisine always seemed to be, flavoursome and more-ish, and after such refreshment it was time for the first part of the trial to begin. Anduin moved in tow with his party through the jostling crowds, their path already cleared to the side and separated by the other masses by a blue cord barrier. It was mildly surprising how much of a turn-out the trial brought, but at the same time it wasn't really surprising at all, it was very much the main talk around most races.  
As he slipped through and mimicked the heavy and fast pace his father always set he caught a pair of eyes staring at him a little further away in the crowds to his right. Something in his chest clenched as he realised the eyes were pure red, and glowing. It wasn't unusual for Wrathion to catch his attention but with their talk yesterday and the way he was gazing at him with such jovial, teasing glee, it made him shift uncomfortably as he walked.  
  
What an ass, especially as he wasn't in the position to tell him off.  
  
He wasn't expecting anything to happen but it somewhat put him on edge, the cautious uncertainty was a little frustrating. Was Wrathion truly going to do such a thing with him? How on earth would he even implement something like that?  
  
It was enough to confess to having such depraved thoughts, but actually acting them out?  
  
He begrudgingly admitted that his annoyance didn't simply stem from not knowing, but that the thought sent a shiver of excitement down him whenever it played in his mind. He found his breath quickening the more Wrathion's stare bore into him, as if he were a surveying predator and Anduin ample prey, but now really was not the time for this.  
  
The prince curtly turned his head away and focused on the path ahead, ignoring the heat in his cheeks.  
  
When the break arrived Wrathion was there again, in tow with his entourage of Right and Left, always close enough to be spotted but far away enough that he couldn't converse with him. Of course he was doing it on purpose, there was no doubt about that, and Anduin very much tried to ignore him. It proved near enough impossible however since whenever Anduin wasn't looking at him  he merely felt even more acutely aware of having those draconic eyes follow his every move. It was almost a sensation of being hunted, and the heady emotions that came with it sent exhilaration down his spine, Wrathion always made him feel that way however. Wrathion was very addicting.  
  
As time pressed on it quickly became apparent that he was playing some kind of game with him, the dragon managed to smoothly waltz past him at varying points during the day, moving so quickly and precisely, and the small spasm of anticipation from every encounter worked its way up to the point where he was restraining the urge to yell in his face. That or slam him up against the wall and kiss that smug smirk off his lips, either worked fine. Anduin caught him walking directly into his path only to turn away from him at the last second with an amused glint in his eye as the prince’s gaze fixed upon his figure, and sidling along past him as he was engaged in chatter with one of his guards, and then grazing across his body as he found himself in a particularly crowded corridor leaving a searing touch down his back.  
  
When it hit noon Anduin decided on a tactful visit to one of the many storage rooms of the grand temple. One of the sturdy Dwarven commanders had commented that his favourite tipple was beginning to run dry and the prince seized the chance to take a small breather away from everyone else considering how heavy the events of the day had been on the company, and also perhaps provide an opportunity for anything that required an opportunity to occur.

Alas along the way there was absolutely no sign of Wrathion and even after he spent a great deal of time searching through the dusty wide shelves Wrathion didn't surface either. He sighed deeply, at least the cold, dark isolation of the storage room offered some comfort away from the world, and away from his frustrations. Not especially far off from a cold shower.

With arms filled with bottles (perhaps a little more than what the Dwarf required but to be frank he was in a drinking mood himself) Anduin gathered himself and left for his quarters. Though perhaps he misjudged the amount he could carry, as he almost immediately found one of the glasses slipping out from under his grasp, flailing as he attempted to prevent the bottle from smashing onto the floor.  
  
The bottle never did reach the floor much to his relief, another pair of hands appeared to grab at his items and put him back into order.  
  
"I didn't take you to be much of a drinker." A familiar voice echoed through the cobbled corridor which caused a sharp shiver to course through his body.  
  
Shifting a few bottles from his sight, he glared at Wrathion, stubbornly ignoring the sudden hammering of his heart. "I bet you think you're funny don't you?"  
  
Wrathion blinked at him, "Hm? Yes I think I have an adequate sense of humour."  
  
"Hah hah. Whatever you're doing, stop it." Anduin said sternly.  
  
The dragon took another bottle from his arms and set them snugly in his own, "I'm doing nothing other than aiding a friend in need." He smiled. "A friend who has found themselves in a predicament, in a spot where his cries for help would unlikely be heard."  
  
He took a step forward, and Anduin instinctively took a step back. Along with a sharp intake of breath as the back of his foot hit the stone wall. He couldn’t help the thoughts that seemed to barrage into his head, Wrathion pressing him up against the wall, Wrathion slicing open his garments with a quick flick of his claws, he stared almost insatiably at the slender shape of Wrathion’s body and swallowed down a thick lump that had formed in his throat.  
  
"You look a little tense, is something bothering you?" Wrathion enquired, taking yet another step closer to him.  
  
"You're the one bothering me!" Anduin wearily replied, the more Wrathion cornered him the more he found it difficult to breathe, "Stop messing around, if you're going to do something do it!"  
  
"Whatever do you mean?" He purred, the very tone of his smooth, musical voice causing a very peculiar _something_ to snap in his body. Anduin was one hair away from throwing his load to the side in a sharp smash of sound, grabbing at his face and shoving his tongue down his throat. Very uncouth, but his frustrations had reached that point.  
  
He shot daggers at the dragon who merely beamed at him in response.  
"Now now, I think we should carry this lot to wherever it needs to go, back to your quarters I presume?" Wrathion said.  
  
Anduin did nothing but nod and stared at Wrathion's back as he walked away from him. No attempt at an ambush then? Disappointment settled in his gut, not that he was desperate for Wrathion to touch him of course, most definitely, certainly not. However he had already caught his distinct scent, of smoky ash and spice, and he very much uncomfortably wanted more of it but wasn't the type to beg.

Though if Wrathion was intending him to beg then he had another thing coming.  
  
They had already reached the main area of the temple out of the privacy of the cellars, which certainly confirmed that Wrathion was not going to 'restrain him' or whatever unusual notions he had been playing over in his head. He felt a pang of embarrassment at allowing the dragon to make him so flustered and worked up over nothing, and then he mulled over the possibility that perhaps that had been his plan all along. It didn’t stop the feeling of feverish heat running up and down his skin however the more he remained in his presence.  
  
"You're going to be the death of me." He huffed, striding along with the Black Prince side to side.  
  
"Oh I most certainly hope not." Wrathion responded cheerily.  
  
When they approached those same oak doors Anduin turned to Wrathion and spoke with a hushed voice, "Look, about what was said yesterday, I think-"  
  
The dragon did nothing other than ignore him, shoving bottles back into his grasp leaving Anduin with yet again a mouthful of unanswered questions. "Again, I bid you goodbye my friend!" He hummed, promptly turning away and sauntering off with a merry gait.  
  
Anduin could only stand there in bewilderment. It would seem he understood Wrathion a lot less than he had thought, but no matter what he was intending his heart still felt aflutter. Simply putting Wrathion's peculiar games aside and focusing on his current troubles seemed much more prudent than fretting, but he still had uncomfortable frustrations dwelling in his stomach regardless. Who the hell even knew what Wrathion was thinking in that crafty little head of his, Anduin didn’t know, and at that moment Anduin had given up trying to work out what.

Enough bother with dragons. Enough bother with _Wrathion_ especially. Anduin shoved the uncouth thoughts that had plagued him for the past day into a theoretical pit.

By the time a few swigs of ale had passed through his lips and he had sat alongside the roaring fire which greatly warmed the ample common room, book in hand, Anduin had very much forgotten about Wrathion.

It wasn’t exactly a surprise, but Pandaren myths and culture was so expansive. A certain _someone_ had picked out this book especially for him, and it was an old, hefty thing which told tales of conquerors and kings. It would seem that kind of topic ran prominent in _that_ person’s mind, but he was much too irked to mull over the reasons why. He wasn’t quite sure if there were a message to be gleaned from these pages, but he found them fascinating, if only for the insight into old Pandaren lore.

He hadn’t much care for doing anything else today, the trial was as rocky as ever and he wanted nothing more than to cover himself up in wool blankets and lie in his bed for a good many hours. Promptly as soon as those notions entered his head, a messenger entered a room and pressed a small note into his hands with a bow.

_Garrosh Hellscream requests your presence._

It was abrupt, but enough to make his insides churn uncomfortably. Right now? He wasn’t sure if he could stomach such a meeting right now. Regardless he found his aching bones shift and put his book to the side.

“Where are you going?” Varian watched him with scrutinising eyes.

“I’m going to see Garrosh.” He said, weariness hanging off his tone.

His father continued to watch him solemnly, “Are you sure? You have no obligation to him I hope you’re aware.”

“No it’s… It’s fine.”

If he were to let things like this beat him down he would have been dead in a ditch somewhere long ago. He waved bye to his father and left for Garrosh’s cell, bracing himself for the frosty mountain air.

The temple was always quieter at this time, it was nice, relaxing, if only he could spend his time in such places without such dire circumstances always hanging over him. Solitude in such a normally hectic place eased a little of the burdens in his heart, the sole steady tapping of his boots upon stone and wood was a sound almost calming. He turned around the corner and was just about to approach the corridor which lead to the prison holdings, a sight which caused a small clench in his chest, before a peculiar light caught at the edge of his eye.

It shifted and darted away into the side rooms and without much thought Anduin moved to briefly poke his head through the door with mild curiosity. Something niggled at him that that was a very stupid idea, as suddenly he found his head growing foggy and his vision fading out to nothingness.

Of course, however, unconsciousness took away such thoughts.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Frankly I found writing this chapter incredibly difficult. I tried not to use the sense of sight to describe things as much to reflect the situation, and writing characters vaguely out of character but still in character regardless was pretty tough! 
> 
> Honestly I have no idea about the quality of this chapter and I may edit it at some point, but I hope someone out there enjoys it!
> 
> (The entire scenario ain't perfect anyway because neither of these inexperienced losers have much clue what they're doing.)

The first sensation he noted, was that his body was a little cold. Subsequently after processing such a notion, he then realised his body was completely unclothed. And not long after this came the awareness of his arms being hung high above his head, and his knees pressing bare against chilled stone floor.

His eyes blinked open, he saw a darkened prison cell, and Wrathion stood in the middle of it.

“R-really?” Anduin choked out, “Was knocking me out really necessary?!”

“Do not worry young prince, it was merely a light sleeping charm,” Wrathion said, seemingly vibrating with energy, “Now, shall we get to business?”

Wrathion took a few steps closer to him and peered at his naked body, with the way Anduin had been tied up his chest was splayed and exposed, making him feel peculiarly vulnerable.

“You say you lack trust in me and yet here you allowed yourself to be captured by the likes of me. As I said, your naivety will only cause you trouble.” The Black Prince smirked and kneeled down to grasp Anduin’s chin between his fingers. A thrum of excitement ran through him.

Though Wrathion’s eyes seemed to darken, and it almost seemed that in a blink of an eye his entire demeanour shifted, “As Prince of Stormwind you are no doubt witness to valuable information that could prove useful to me, I apologise for such a nefarious act but I would very much like to get hold of such knowledge. Now, are you going to tell me what I want to know outright or do I have to coax it from you?”

Confusion hit Anduin, he blinked wearily at the dragon and felt his mouth run a little dry. He… was joking about this right?

“Now now don’t look so perplexed, you should have seen this coming. I’m hardly at fault here, you need to stop letting your guard down so much.” He responded coldly.

He stared at Wrathion, then stared at Wrathion some more. He wanted to think this was a joke but at the moment Wrathion looked deadly serious. Any interest he had in such a scenario quickly became replaced by mounting panic. This was a joke right? It had to be a joke? Though was it really so unthinkable that Wrathion would turn on him if it suited him?

The hard yet lofty expression on his face didn’t seem to be giving way to jest. Panic rose and terror began to scramble down his spine, he felt his body seize up with tension and ice. _No no no_ , not something like this again, not from someone he had grown to care for, that horrible, terrible sensation of not having any form of autonomy, the feeling of being used as a tool. He could feel his entire body turning numb and sickness seemed to burn at the back of his throat, his teeth clenched, his fingers balled into fists-

Wrathion leaned into his ear and whispered, “Earthroot.”

Anduin’s frenzied thoughts halted a little, “W-what?”

“Earthroot. If you’re feeling like everything is too much, just say Earthroot.” He replied.

Again that made little sense to Anduin, his watery eyes sought Wrathion’s for clarification.

“I was told that in such scenarios, it’s highly useful to have a strange word to use if you are feeling overwhelmed by whatever is going on.”

Words left Anduin, “Wrathion… Wrathion… you think you could have _told_ me this before you started your Light forsaken _torture_ speech!”

“Why? I thought it better suited the mood to simply jump right into it.”

“You scared me Wrathion!” Anduin snapped, “Please have some thought to how I would have reacted! Who- who have you been talking to about this anyway!?”

The dragon lifted his hands up in an apathetic gesture, “Now now, no need to get so upset, I was merely adhering to your wishes. And whomever I have conversed with is of no concern.”

A heavy sigh left Anduin’s lips, of course Wrathion couldn’t make something simple and, well, _normal_. He was irked at being knocked out and he was irked at Wrathion giving him the fright of his life, but despite that he couldn’t help but to feel considerably pleased that he had actually gone through with it. Out of interest he tested the thick chains that bound his wrists and found them to be sturdy and pretty much inescapable, that notion should have frightened him, but it didn’t.

“Is it to your liking? Is this what you expected?” Wrathion was watching him curiously, and somewhat nervously.

“Yes um…” Anduin found it strange to be having a conversation in such a way, “This person, what else did they tell you? Do you know what you’re doing?”

“Of course of course! Do you think me the kind to delve into a new situation without diligent prior preparation? I was told many things, however I was also told that what a person likes and how much they can handle is very much down to the individual. So please tell me if you wish me to tone it down, I shan’t go too hard on you regardless though.”Wrathion spoke.

He was being so conscientious, Anduin thought, feeling a little warmth gather in his chest. Well, despite the entire fiasco a few seconds back of course.

“Alright, well… I think I’m okay now, so you can… start if you want.” He mumbled, letting a bit of his embarrassment and nerves slip through.

The change in the dragon prince was almost instantaneous, Anduin presumed that he was so used to lying and putting on charades that role-play must come as naturally to him as breathing air.

“So, where were we? Ah yes…” Wrathion moved over to a corner of the room and returned with a riding crop. It looked very much like the ones the stable masters in Stormwind used, smart, sleek and thin with black leather. He held the crop confidently and let it run through his fingers.

“You could make this easier for you if you simply tell me what you know, but I’m aware you’re of the noble and stubborn type.”

The tip was suddenly pressed against his lips, close enough he could smell the musky leathery scent. It moved to drag down his chin, across his throat which made Anduin swallow audibly as it reached his collarbone.

Wrathion smiled, “I heard the Light is very good for clearing up bruises and small cuts, so I shouldn’t feel so bad blemishing that pretty pale skin of yours.”

Anduin jolted at the comment, but not from fright. He felt a little ashamed of himself for letting such words go straight to his groin. It was of no surprise that Wrathion caught onto his interest, he let the crop slide down to catch over his pointed nipple and smiled a little more as Anduin could scarcely supress a moan.

“You know? Even if I can’t get any information from you I think it would be more than satisfying to simply toy with you for a bit. Who knew the Prince of Stormwind was akin to a wanton whore? What would your father think?”

“Wrathion.” Anduin warned. Somehow the comment didn’t feel very ‘in-character’ and more felt like the dragon’s own personal amusement was slipping through. He additionally didn’t want to be thinking much of his father in a situation like this.

To his surprise the crop was pulled back and the leather tip slapped against his nipple, nowhere near hard that it would damage him but enough that it caused him to suddenly tremble and yank against his bindings with a sharp gasp.

“Your body is much more sensitive than usual isn’t it? Interesting.” Wrathion purred. The crop was dropped to the floor with a clatter, and Wrathion grabbed Anduin’s chin and kissed him fiercely. After all this time without contact, his arms ached to wrap around the Black Prince’s body as he normally would when they kissed, but the power was all in Wrathion’s hands now, and he knew from experience that he often didn’t play fair.

His head still within Wrathion’s firm grip, he was tilted away and the dragon’s mouth moved to his throat. With little hesitation he bit into him, definitely harder than he normally would do, hard enough he could feel the sharpness of each tooth pressing into him, he was certain he could feel something warm and liquid trickle down his torso from where Wrathion’s mouth pierced him, but despite that he didn’t want him to stop. All he could do was gasp as his cock twitched and swelled between his legs.

Wrathion withdrew, hungrily smoothing his tongue over his damaged skin and lapping up the small trail of blood that had ran down his body. Upon resurfacing from his navel he caught his gaze and smirked with that awful smug face of his, Anduin didn’t think he had been so turned on in his entire life.

“Obviously you’re far more interested in getting off than caring much for your own physical wellbeing. Perhaps I’ve found a new method of making you talk?” He snickered, pinching the nubs on his chest and giving them a sharp pull. Anduin yelled in response.

Bending down to pick up the riding crop, Wrathion stood at his full height and craned over him. He seemed somewhat in deliberation, rolling around the rod in his palms and cocking his head, “Turn around and face the wall.” He said. It might have been more in character to refuse him, but Anduin followed his instructions anyway, he was too flustered, too caught up in the dizzying pleasure in his insides to really do anything else.

“Lean in a bit more, bring your knees back, good.” His words were quickly followed up by something silk suddenly being pulled over his eyes, obscuring his view. Now he had no idea what Wrathion was going to do next, but he supposed that was the point.

A twitch ran through him as he registered a sharp claw dragging down across his back, with how he was positioned, his arms were pressed against the cold stone wall and the lower half of his body sat behind him, presumably closer to Wrathion. Evidently with such a pose his ass and the lean stretch of his back were left exposed and open, he briefly wondered if Wrathion was going to take him already, perhaps it was a little soon but he supposed he didn’t mind too much since he was undoubtedly yearning for it. Yet what greeted him was a precise, stinging smack against his rump which drew out a yelp from his throat. Before he had chance to process the feeling the rod spanked him again, and again, and again, each blow causing a numbing, sharp pain to form where the leather hit the skin. Being blindfolded merely made the ordeal more overwhelming, he couldn’t even see when or where the next blow was going to hit, it was a peculiar, vulnerable, helpless feeling which inexplicably felt so good he couldn’t help but shake as the pain just seemed to grow and grow.

Yet no matter how much pleasure could be derived from it all, it didn’t stop the bruising feeling to become too much, he began to try and cower away from the blows out of pure reflex, using what little mobility he had to press himself against the wall to avoid being hit, “Wrathion, Wrathion please stop, it’s too much!” He gasped, as another quick flick of the crop smacked against him and the rawness burned in his skin.

“Stop? You want me to stop already? Well… you know how to do that don’t you? You can tell me what you know…”

“No! No, I can’t, I can’t!” He cried, voice growing higher in pitch as the pain grew more unbearable. The poignant sharp crack when the crop made contact was a sound almost intoxicating. He didn’t really want to think about how much his dick was aching and leaking at that point, he must’ve looked ridiculous.

The motions above him stilled for a few moments, allowing Anduin to catch his breath, “Alright, since I am a fair and just dragon I’ll grant you a deal, if you can handle ten more without pulling away from me I’ll stop this kind of punishment, sound good?” Wrathion calmly asked him.

He didn’t think he could handle one more let alone ten, already his eyes were beginning to grow moist from the sheer soreness of it all, Wrathion wasn’t even hitting him anymore but the aching feeling still lingered and seared in his skin. He could use that stupid word Wrathion had given him, but some very petty part of him didn’t want to give up so early, it wasn’t as if he was at absolute braking point anyway, he could maybe handle just a little more, surely.

“Fine then. Ten more.” He rasped.

The first one he could handle, the second and the third made him tremble ever so slightly, when the fourth and fifth hit him his knees began to wobble and it took monumental willpower not to try and duck away as the unmistakable whistle through the air signalled yet another blow.

When the sixth hit he yelled, the seventh brought tears to his eyes, the eighth and the ninth made him want to snap completely, and when the last, final strike hit him he nearly collapsed onto the floor.

“Good, very good! How are you feeling?” Wrathion’s voice was a pleasant break from the sheer eerie silence of the cell and the sound of the riding crop smacking against his ass.

“Ugh.” Was apparently the only sound that his lips could form. His breathing was shallow and harsh and made doing much of anything else rather difficult. The sudden feeling of Wrathion’s clothing brushing against his skin signalled the dragon had knelt down beside him, “We can stop if that was too much for you.” He said quietly with concern.

“It wasn’t too much, I mean, it was, but it was good… I mean…” He trailed off, somehow the experience made speaking taxing, he almost felt lost in a dream.

“I was told that the submissive one may need comforting after such acts, do you need that right now?”

“No I don’t, you can keep going, just… do less painful things.”

An exhale left Wrathion’s lips and he stood up, “Less painful things… I understand.”

Warm hands suddenly moved to his sides and he found himself being flipped around, the chains which held his wrists acted as his pivot and the rough texture of the wall prickled at his back. Wrathion moved to open his legs wide and let out small chuckle. “Shame you can’t see yourself right now, you certainly look a state.” Indeed he supposed he did, naked and bound and blindfolded and his cock standing erect between his legs. The thought did nothing to quell his hardness though, having Wrathion’s eyes on him in this way only made the cloying pleasure in his insides thicken. He squirmed and felt his breath quicken.

“I don’t suppose you feel like talking yet?” Anduin responded with silence. “I thought as much.” Wrathion said. Still blindfolded, Anduin had to rely on his hearing to attempt to work out what Wrathion was doing, he noted footsteps walking away from him, the shuffling of movement, and what strangely sounded like the dragon drawing out a soft, slow exhale.

And then the footsteps grew back closer.

Questions swam through his head, he had no idea of what knowledge the Black Prince had acquainted himself with and quite evidently was unsure what to expect of him. After all, he did proclaim to the dragon that he could do with him as he wished, what exactly that entailed he wasn’t certain but so far he couldn’t complain.

He was acutely aware of Wrathion stood over him now, silent and unmoving. The urge to rip off the blindfold to see what on Azeroth the dragon was doing rose sharply in his limbs, but was silenced by the sudden unexpected feeling of something _drip_ on him. It took a split-second for the skin on his torso to process that such a liquid was scalding hot and the sharp fleeting sting made his muscles quiver in reflex.

“W-what…” Anduin began, but was cut short by a sudden haughty gasp slipping from his tongue as another droplet fell upon him, this time landing upon a nipple and sending a spark of pleasure down his spine.

“I think this is a more… refined form of torment. Candle wax, simple yet efficient.” Wrathion purred, letting another drop hit Anduin’s soft stomach and making him clench. “You’re leaking down there you know, does this really turn you on so much?”

What a ridiculous question, Anduin thought, very ridiculous considering how much he was beginning to ache with how utterly aroused he felt at that moment. Another droplet pinched at one of the hard nubs on his chest, dragging down his skin and his entire body jolted, whimpering at the sensation. Wrathion moved to pour small, delicate amounts of wax down his shoulders, down his stomach, but possibly his thighs were the area that reacted the most, the scalding heat streaking down to the soft, sensitive underside of his legs. He knew his cock was twitching, his body flushed and eager and desperate. Wrathion seemed to think so too, suddenly pressing his weight against him as the sensation of hot wax was replaced by the equally as arousing feeling of the dragon’s hungry mouth on his, accompanied with the faint feeling of sharp teeth poking at his lips.

He pulled away momentarily to whisper, “Would you like me to touch you?” in a gravelly voice.

“Yes, yes please Wrathion.” Anduin gasped, noting an unmistakable tone of desperation in his voice despite himself.

“Not yet.” Wrathion chuckled, “You need to _earn_ it.”

Anduin wanted to ask what would be required for him to _earn_ it, but Wrathion was already dropping molten wax upon his body again, this time pouring thick globules onto the hard nubs on his chest. The larger volume of the liquid meant the heat from the wax was just that bit more intense, a bit more scathing, it was painful indeed but in a sharp, pinching, simmering way that made him feel so unbearably good he shook and gasped as the stream from the candle continued to pour down his body.

Once the wax had cooled Wrathion took a claw and pried off the solid seal from one of his sore nipples, wasting no hesitation in flicking it sharply causing Anduin to buckle and yelp at the gesture. Candlewax fell upon him soon after, this time tracing down to his stomach, ever so slightly leaking around the base of his cock. A sturdy hand threaded through his hair and pulled sharply, tilting his body forward and wax dripped and burned at the crook between his shoulder and his neck. He was sensitive in such a place already, and quiet noises of pleasured anguish left him as Wrathion’s trail moved to drip down his taut back, the tight hard grip at his scalp unceasing.

“Looks like I’ve made quite the mess of you…” The dragon murmured. While the candlewax was withdrawn the hand in his hair wasn’t, and he felt his head being tilted upwards ever so slightly.

Terse breaths left his soft lips, he was so utterly and completely under Wrathion’s thrall that he found himself keening at his touch, any touch really, be it painful or delicate. A finger prodded and traced along the seams of his mouth gently, a gesture almost too romantic and intimate given their current situation.

“Open your mouth for me,” Wrathion growled, an unmistakable waver in his voice betraying the composed persona he was trying to emulate. “That’s it, nice and wide, stay like that.”

When Anduin heard Wrathion promptly undressing afterwards he swallowed thickly at the lump of excitement that arose in his chest. The grip in his hair was removed for a few moments before the dragon’s clawed hand skimmed across his scalp, his other hand pressing something hot and wet against his eager, open lips. True to his word he remained deadly still as Wrathion’s cock slowly pushed into him, his mouth instantly clamping around his hard flesh.

“A-Anduin, please.” Wrathion choked as Anduin hungrily sucked at his dick without hesitation, allowing him to push up against the back of his throat. Right then he couldn’t care less for the usual care and diligence they put into the acts they performed together, taking in as much of his cock as he possibly could and shuddering at the unique lewd feeling of being a receptacle for the dragon’s pleasure. The Black Prince gasped and very nearly bucked into him as Anduin began to smooth his lips along his length, bobbing his head with each deep prolonged movement. It wasn’t particularly in the same spirit as things had been earlier, all pretences of a captor/captive situation had given way to a desperate lust of indulging in one another. It was not exactly as expected, but to Anduin, it was still amazing.

Very very carefully, Wrathion eased himself further into his body, his cock pushing in deeper than Anduin was previously used to and he knew right away what he was attempting to do. The young prince slacked his tongue and eased up his throat as the dragon’s hard erection began an attempt to pass to the back of his throat. No matter how eager he was to swallow him down he choked a little despite Wrathion’s steadiness, which caused him to pop his cock from his puckered mouth and pull Anduin’s form further forward, leaving his upper body held up entirely by the shackles on his wrists. The action instantly caused a pulling ache in his arms, his limbs stretched and twisted in an uncomfortable angle, but then he thought of Wrathion’s comment and the potential bruises on his skin and it only served to make his insides cloy with heat.

Warm hands quickly smoothed over his face in a somewhat relaxing gesture, and the damp slick tip of the dragon’s dick pressed in again to meet his tongue. The next time his entry was far more smooth, Wrathion holding Anduin’s face between his palms as his shaft slipped into him deeper and the prince found his throat quickly incapacitated by the thick blockage in his mouth.

“Breathe through your nose, “Wrathion prompted gently, “That’s good. Perfect.”

He groaned into his flesh, his nose tickled by the fine black hairs that ran along Wrathion’s navel. He held him there gently for a good few moments, as if allowing him to be accustomed to the girth in his mouth, before pulling out his wet cock ever so slightly and slipping it back through his lips again. A few nudges and presses and Wrathion began to slowly fuck his mouth. Anduin took it all eagerly, mouthing him earnestly as the dragon delicately, precisely sheaved himself through his parted lips and in his tight throat.

The fingers lingering on his cheeks moved to grasp at his hair once again, and Wrathion began to leisurely thrust towards his face, tilting his head back to let out a tiny pleasured gasp. Anduin’s eyes screwed shut as Wrathion’s pace quickened, drowning in the feeling of complete sexual submission, the exquisite coiling pleasure of not having to care for anything else other than the tight heat in his stomach and the excitement buzzing in his head. While Anduin was undoubtedly absorbed in such an act, it would seem his accomplice was just as much so, the dragon could barely contain himself as his hips began to snap towards him, mumbling and moaning incoherently.

“My dear Anduin, you’re so perfect, so wonderful. Oh…”

Part of Anduin wanted to chide that endearments weren’t very becoming of a callous captor, but before he could even process another thought, Wrathion suddenly grasped him and bucked into his mouth, sharply thrusting into him before an explosion of strange liquid hit his tongue and the dragon let out a long drawn out gasp.

Anduin let the liquid dribble from his mouth as Wrathion panted and pulled his cock from his lips.

“That was-“ He had to gulp in a few breaths of air and steady his heavy breathing. Having something pulled from within his throat was a rather strange sensation, and he swallowed few times to get rid of the feeling. “-a little fast for you wasn’t it?”

“Quiet you.” Wrathion grumbled, however sounding sated nonetheless. If the soft plopping noise was anything to go by, the dragon prince had dropped himself on the floor, a quiet panting accompanying it. “Are you… okay?”

Although he couldn’t see him Anduin nodded his head towards his best guess of where Wrathion was sat, “Perfectly fine. Though I suppose I could ask you that same question.”

“Hmmm?” He almost sounded drunk with how heavily he spoke, “Yes I’m quite alright. Human bodies are rather wonderful aren’t they?”

He supposed. He hadn’t quite the experience of what being a dragon was like so it’s not as if he could whole-heartedly agree with that statement. Wrathion sat there for a little while, then sat there a little more, and Anduin began to feel extremely uncomfortable at the lack of stimulation when his nerves were still alit. Feeling the pinch in his arms getting a little too unbearable, he took the initiative to sit back onto his knees, attempting to tilt his chin upwards in what he hoped was an enquiring gesture.

“Are you finished with me now then? And are you going to take this blindfold off at all?” He said. He heard the dragon let out a small chuckle, the scuffing of boots indicating that he was on the move again.

“You seem to forget that you’re the captive here dear prince. Or do I need to remind you of your place again?” The sudden swift crack of the riding crop smacking against the hard stone of the floor jolted him slightly and Anduin swallowed, “No, I-I understand.”

“Are you sure about that? It seems to me you’re still acting rather insolent.” Anduin wondered if he was still bitter about that ‘fast’ comment, but didn’t have much time to think about that when the musk of leather ran near his face again and an instinctive shudder came with it. Did he want Wrathion to hit him again? He wasn’t sure in the slightest, granted that Wrathion would certainly stop if he asked him (at least he very much hoped so), but it was a very perplexing feeling to simply not know what you wanted.

His breath held steady, halted, and he could almost clearly envision the smile that was undoubtedly blooming on the dragon’s face from his nervous tenseness. Thoughts of the pain from before fleeted through him, and his heart hammered as the seconds ticked on. He supposed that the blindfold was the thing that made it so agitating, there was no forewarning of what was to happen next, and he played over the dangerously exciting thought that he was completely and utterly at the mercy of such a volatile creature, black dragons were easily the most hazardous of Azeroth’s denizens of course. But as he thought about it perhaps it was not so much the black dragon part, the ‘Wrathion’ part seemed exhilarating enough.

Anduin instinctively recoiled at the sudden, smooth, cool sensation of the crop gliding across his skin once more. Exciting, terrifying, arousing, the emotions that ran through him were nothing other than a complicated mess of reactions. He could scarcely maintain any sense of dignity and restraint as he bleated out a weak and hardly convincing, "Don't..."  
But Wrathion began tapping on his skin as if mocking him, crop sliding further and further south and Anduin's knees began to slowly shake. The dragon smacked weakly at his thighs, each blow growing ever so slightly stronger and Anduin shook his head vigorously.   
  
"Please Wrathion, please, don't... Don't... I'm begging you." He whined, heat in his stomach growing at the dragon's throaty chuckle.  
  
"Begging? How wonderful." A quiet clatter and Wrathion's hands traced over his skin instead, palms warm and soft and diligent. He immediately let out a gasp at the contact, at the dragon's fingers smoothing over his stomach, the pleasure doubling as his hands roamed closer to his crotch. Being touched by leather and wax was all well and good, but skin was far better. Anduin melted into his touch, body curving forward against his bindings to eagerly take in the feeling.  
  
"My my, now this is an interesting side to you." The dragon prince chuckled.  
"Please..."  
"Please what?"  
  
His body strained at his shackles, desperate for Wrathion to touch him more, all over, inside him. "I-I don't know, I want you, I..." He broke off, panting loudly as his nipples were brushed over repeatedly.  
  
"Such a filthy little captive." Wrathion said languidly, fingers curling down to slide along the lines of his hips. "When we're done here, I think I'll take you with me. Keep you hidden, keep you locked away, free for me to do with as I please."  
  
A terrifying notion, yet the strange headspace made that notion so absurdly alluring he couldn't help but to thrust his hips as pleasure flashed through him. Being Wrathion’s sex slave, being fucked whenever he desired it, a delicate little possession that the dragon would no doubt treasure and cherish above all else despite the very darkness of their relationship. He felt his mind delve into a particularly depraved hole and shuddered the more Wrathion touched him, despicable thoughts playing around in his head.  
  
"And maybe..." Wrathion continued, voice growing breathy as he edged close to him, fabric lightly brushing at his skin, "As the head of my flight I would make you my _Consort._ Being the last black dragon I have no means to breed after all, I have no obligation to take on mates within my species."  
  
Consort. Wrathion said the word as if it was obscenely intimate. Surely, he supposed, being a dragon's consort symbolised the strongest form of relationship one could possibly have with a dragon. He knew that really, consorts were an entirely dragon-to-dragon arrangement, but the sentiment itself was enough to send a flurry of overwhelming love spiralling in his chest. He blindly sought out Wrathion's lips but could not find them.  
"Actually, that sounds perfect, let's try it out." Wrathion said. "Call me Consort."  
  
Anduin ceased his attempts to reach out for him and instead settled back in his original position, arms pinned high above his head and body open and vulnerable and marred with wax and bruises, he played over Wrathion’s comments in his mind and felt himself tremble, "M-my consort..."  
  
The dragon's breath caught quite noticeably and he felt fingertips resting upon his jaw, "If you wish to gain my favour...," He was trying to sound proper and resolute, but Anduin could hear the clumsy excitement in his tone, "You shall refer to me as such from now on, understand?"  
  
"Yes my consort."  
  
This seemed to please the Black Prince immensely, as suddenly stiff clothing began to rub against his form and arms wrapped around him tightly, the proximity and closeness made him ache inside. A maw full of sharp teeth began mouthing gently at his ear. "My dearest prince, shall I grant you some release now?"  
  
"Yes, please, please I want to cum." He punctuated his eagerness by grinding against the warm hardness in front of him, yet at the action Wrathion pulled back and let fingers tipped with claws rake down his sides. The sharpness of it made him jolt. "Ow, ah..." Anduin gasped as his touch seared. He was not entirely sure whether that should have been processed as pleasure or pain, it seemed to settle in between them both.  
  
"Do not overstep your boundaries little captive." Wrathion said, claws now tapping dangerously on his soft lips and heated breath powdering across his face, "I'm being fair enough to indulge you, but you are only permitted to touch me and obtain your own pleasure if I permit it, do I make myself clear?"  
  
"Yes yes, oh but Wrathion please I'm so desperate, I honestly cannot take much more of this."  
  
"Such a needy creature, I suppose when I take you as my consort I'll need to make sure to mate you thoroughly."  
  
Suddenly palms circled around his ass, fingertips losing that sharp prickling edge. Wrathion fumbled around at his side and a long slender finger pressed up just beneath his balls, sliding along the curve of his most sensitive skin until it reached his hole as Anduin bent and squirmed. More fumbling, more sounds of Wrathion breathing quickly and heavily, the anticipation too much and the time simply taking too long for his liking, before something sticky and cold touched his ass and he found himself being pressed into.  
He gasped out into Wrathion's jacket, the sound somewhat muffled, as a single damp finger pushed in and out of his asshole, "More...," He wiggled his lower half to emphasise his desire, "Just... Just put it in."

“What? Of course I won’t. It’s far more fun when you’re left wanting and suffering.”

Much to his dismay, Anduin felt himself being pushed and distanced from Wrathion’s body but the fingers playing with his ass remained, pressing in slowly and shallowly with a seeming lack of dedicated intent. It was purposely unsatisfying, he knew, a method of Wrathion’s teasing, and his entire body shivered and shook with the desperate need to simply receive more of what he so eagerly craved. It was almost _too_ frustrating, almost _too_ agonising, he was so hard and flushed he could have cried.

Pretences of pride were all but non-existent now, but somehow it didn’t stop the shame and embarrassment from flooding through him as his legs buckled and his cock gave another twitch. He pursed his lips, mulled over his questionable life choices, before caving in, “F-fuck me.” He whispered.

The penetrating finger slowed slightly and he heard the dragon let out a slightly incredulous chuckle.

“Goodness, so crass!!”

“I mean it Wrathion, just fuck me, or make me cum, anything, please!”

He hissed at the feeling of another finger slipping inside of him, it still did little to alleviate his aching however, as Wrathion absentmindedly fingered him and let out a quiet hum. Out of frustration he pushed back against the dragon’s fingers, wiggling and twisting his body to push him in deeper, shivering and gasping as he felt himself sink down on his digits and he finally, finally obtained a taste of the pleasure he was seeking.

And then his fingers slipped out of him, and the Black Prince seemingly sat up and walked away, much to Anduin’s irritation. A frustrated sob held in his throat and he did his best to hold it in, biting at his lips fervently as he silently prayed for Wrathion to come back and stop fucking him around and instead start fucking him.

Suddenly a loud clinking sound rattled above him and the chains holding his arms were released, Wrathion quickly removing the cuffs around his wrists and smoothing out the muscles of his limbs. Despite the care, Anduin was unprepared for just how wooden and limp they felt at his sides, a momentary knife-like pain hitting him as they fell into a more natural position. He groaned a little at the ache, but was much too intrigued by Wrathion’s next move to give it much attention.

“Now, if you’re so desperate to have me inside of you, help yourself.” Wrathion smugly called out. But he couldn’t muster the strength in his arms to lift his blindfold to work out his intention.

Being restrained and bound made the sudden freedom a little daunting, he realised he felt very unsure and meek, almost needy in a sense. His head had grown foggy and following Wrathion’s orders made everything easier, and now that was taken away from him he felt peculiarly lost. “I can’t see where you are, I can’t move my arms.” He replied, voice strained.

“How unfortunate, but again, I’m not going to help you, if you wish to have me you must do it yourself.”

At his words Anduin attempted a rather pathetic shuffle on his knees to the origin of the dragon’s teasing voice, being in such an awkward position for so long had made standing up on his legs difficult. It would seem that although his restraints had been removed it made little difference to his mobility, and he internally grumbled at the dullness in his joints, a certain previous injury only adding to this feeling.

Much to his relief, the airy fabric of Wrathion’s pants brushed against his legs and he paused and fumbled to reach out to the person in front of him. He guessed that Wrathion was sat down again, his sluggish hand ghosted over his clothed chest and moved to stroke at the soft skin of his face, delighting at being able to touch the dragon again as he pleased. Having his skin slide under his fingertips made his heart ache, caressing him made him feel lightheaded with love.

“There we go.” Wrathion cooed quietly, settling his palms at his hips as Anduin slowly raised a leg and straddled him. The black prince was mostly fully clothed, but must have pulled down his pants slightly as he felt his dick press against his own as he settled at his crotch. He wasted no time in grinding against him, pleasure flashing through him as their cocks rubbed together.

“Can… can I… or are you going to…?”

“Can you what?”

“Put it in.” He raised his body and let Wrathion’s erection sit along the dip between his buttocks. The dragon’s teasing was getting far too unbearable for him now, the sexual frustration from the past few days and Wrathion’s constant toying was driving him wild and he felt so aroused he would do anything, let Wrathion do anything to him, to sate himself. The vague, murky thought that all of this had been his masterplan floated by him, but he wasn’t quite in the frame of mind to give him a piece of said mind, and then he found himself hazily wondering if Wrathion had _also_ taken this into account. Crafty little asshole, a quiet part of him fumed.

Wrathion’s smarmy voice broke him out of his reverie, “If you want me,” His searing hands grazed down his back, fingers lightly dipping into his entrance, “Fuck yourself on my cock little prince.”

Any irritation or anger simply melted into his frustrations, he didn’t think to argue or answer back and instead instantly shifted to grab at his erection and slide it into himself. However before Anduin could make a single move, the dragon let out a small “Oh!” and held his arm steady to restrain him. “Just a moment, just a moment-“ Wrathion seemed to be rummaging around him, “I forgot about this. I have a gift for you, a decoration for my pretty little consort.” He felt hands settle just below his jaw and tilt his head slightly upwards, then something thick wrapped around his throat. He hadn’t much clue as to what Wrathion had just put on him, and at an attempt to reach up and feel at the object, Wrathion grabbed his arms once again, folded them over at his back, and tied them up with the same kind of fabric that was covering his eyes.

“Wrathion…” He whined, being reduced to something bound and helpless once again simply made him hornier. “What is this?”

“I’m aware humans keep pets and often adorn them with collars, I thought it would be in the spirit of things to do the same.” So that’s what it was, Anduin mused. Suddenly the sound of chains rattled just underneath his chin, and with a yank, Anduin fell forwards into Wrathion’s chest. Quite obviously a lead was attached to the collar, he groaned as he tried to regain his posture, “I think it’s quite an elegant demonstration of ownership, don’t you agree?” The dragon spoke, as mellow as if he were discussing the weather and not the fact he had just leashed the crown prince of Stormwind like a common animal.

Wrathion’s adornments were all well and good, (truthfully the depravity of it was churning his insides up more and more) but there presented the difficulty that he hadn’t the freedom of his hands to stake his own pleasure. There was no way he could possibly press Wrathion inside of him in his current state.

“But Wrathion I can’t… not without my hands...” He murmured, rubbing at his erection to empathise his point.

“Hm? Oh surely you can!”

Yet no matter how hard he tried, how much he focused and pressed his tip in between his body, his cock simply flopped away. It was obviously futile and he found himself wondering why he was even attempting such a desperate thing. He grew more and more frustrated with each attempt.

“Wrathion, _please_.”

The dragon let out a loud melodramatic sigh as if he were being severely inconvenienced.  “I suppose, since you’ve made such a lovely show of yourself… I _might_ be convinced to give you helping hand, so to speak.”

However his words were not followed up by action, Anduin ceased his motions and felt that last little nerve in him snap, “Wrathion, you have sex with me right now or I assure you, you will never touch me again for as long as we both shall live, do you understand?”

“That’s not very…” Wrathion trailed off somewhat timidly as if feeling nervous of how to choose his next words, Anduin was entirely silent and pure scorn radiated from him, “Ah, yes, alright, you’re very good at persuasion I must say!”

At this point Anduin could not care in the slightest for the consistency in their roleplay, even with consent given there was only a certain degree of tolerance he could take before Wrathion pushed his buttons a little _too_ far. If he had refused him he probably would have burned through his restraints and taken matters into his own hands.

Wrathion’s fingers moved to lubricate his entrance once again, a hand lightly pressing Anduin at the dip of his back, while the other hand opened him up and slicked fingers played around inside of him. This time it was definitely more of a dedicated effort, he assumed Wrathion was a little afraid of facing his distain again so was somewhat more diligent in nudging into him and making him sigh. “That’s… enough, that’s fine, please.” He gasped out with each little thrust of Wrathion’s fingers, desperate to save his orgasm for the actual intercourse and not for such a quick and easy finish. As the dragon began to slip out of him and instead moved to press his sex up against his entrance, he found himself noticing that the tension held in his leash seemed constant. A persistent, yet light pressure on his neck reminding him of his current collared state, like a dog, like a pet, Wrathion’s pet. He let a moan drip from his lips as Wrathion gave the collar a small tug.

One hand meshed into the chains of his leash, and the other holding his cock steady, Wrathion nudged at him and pressed his head into his entrance. Anduin let out a very long, extremely rapturous gasp as his sex finally, finally pushed up into him, his body giving way as they melted together, heat and pleasure tingling down his spine and into his stomach. He found himself keening, shuddering at the pulling at his neck and the thickness rocking against his ass, each encroaching inch making his toes curl.

“Now…” Wrathion said, voice tinted with that same ungainly wavering. He sounded ravenous and flushed, “I’m sure you can do this part on your own, pleasure me.”

He needn’t have given Anduin too much instruction as already the prince had begun to grind on him, finding the strength in his knees to heave his body upwards and smack back down on his cock. He registered a small surprised growl.

It was tricky, he had not the luxury of using his hands to leverage himself and his legs were still feeling weak from his restraints, but nonetheless he was so desperate he used every ounce of his strength to rock against him, mouth agape, head tilted back, shuddering from the pleasure of it all.

“Shall I tell you how you look right now Prince Anduin?” It was said with an air of smugness, satisfaction, and a vague smattering of sadistic mockery. Wrathion’s voice turned his stomach into knots, he could have been reciting a shopping list at that moment and it would have sounded so obscenely erotic. “You’re supposed to be a shining example of your people, a future king, and yet here you are tied up, cut and bruised, eagerly bouncing on my cock. You look an absolute shameless _mess_.”

It was true, all so very true, he knew he should feel ashamed of himself but instead his filthy hard-hitting words only caused him to cry out and pre-cum to leak from his tip as he relished in the feeling of Wrathion’s dick hitting deep inside of him. Who gave a damn about some war trial and who gave a damn about appearances and who gave a damn about the inevitable kingship of the entire Alliance. He couldn’t feel one shred of care, his mind felt as if it had been ebbed away and all that remained was this insatiability. He gasped and shook as he tried to take in Wrathion harder, deeper, he wanted the dragon to break him, shatter him into little pieces and then stamp them into tiny fragments.

“This isn’t enough, please please.” He begged, beginning to lose the strength in his body to keep up his vigorous motions. “I’ll do anything, I need to… I-”

He vaguely registered a hand wrapping around his waist before Wrathion began to thrust upwards to meet his movements, his cock smacked into him far harder than he could have possibly achieved on his own and Anduin loudly cried out. It was pure ecstasy, he had been craving this for so long, touched himself time and time again over the thought of them together, he couldn’t get enough of Wrathion and he couldn’t get enough of the way the dragon seemed to make him ignite and melt. The Black Prince was pure indulgence and Anduin couldn’t simply leave him alone.

His cock throbbed, bounced and grinded between them, and molten pleasure simmered in his gut. It seemed the dragon was beginning to grow a bit impatient with his attempt at teasing out pleasure from the young prince, his steady yet restrained pace began to speed faster, his body heaving with a more strained effort as the pulling at his neck began to border on painful. Anduin whimpered helplessly as Wrathion let out a small groan of discontent, dropping the leash momentarily to use both hands to hold a steady grip at his hips, and began to ram into him. Trying to keep up with his movements was pointless, he was being wracked too roughly to even bother attempting to meet the pace and could merely sit there, moaning and shivering as his entire weight was lifted and impaled back onto the dragon’s dick.

But despite his contentment this apparently was still not enough for Wrathion. With a reverberating hiss he pulled out of him, then shoved him down onto the ground with little care, clawed hands grazing over his body frantically. The sudden sharp cold of the stone shook him slightly, but the sensation was easily drowned out by claws raking over his skin, hot and piercing. It brought to mind an image of a predator batting around its food, his chest and cock throbbed. Wrathion’s voice grew gravelly, “You’re not allowed to cum until I cum, do you understand?” Then Wrathion parted his legs and sheaved himself back inside and he saw stars.

Wrathion’s hands didn’t stop roaming, scratching, scraping over every area of skin on his body, instead of using his hands to maintain a grip he simply let his claws dig into him and maintained his hungry, lurching movements. Needless to say he was being rather more aggressive than usual, more naturally _draconic_ in a way and he even fancied he could hear the flapping of wings in time with his thrusting, but that could have simply been his fantasies. The more he thought about Wrathion’s more draconic features coming to the surface the more the pleasure boiled in his stomach. Surely, he truly was a _pervert_ for all of this.

Aside from the smacking of their flesh he could hear Wrathion growling, a deep rumbling that sounded far more animalistic than human. A long snake-like tongue began to slither over his face, and sharp fangs suddenly met with his neck. It was beginning to prove a little too much for him, Wrathion said he wasn’t allowed to come first but at that moment it felt like he didn’t especially have much of a choice in the matter. He was merciless in fucking him, both painful and pleasurable sensations seemed to ache from every part of his body and he simply didn’t know how to cope with it all. “Light I… Wrathion, oh Wrathion I love you, I love you, gods-“ Then the dragon let out a shaky growl which devolved and slipped into heavy breathing, something that grew more and more ‘human’ to Anduin’s ears as the shallow panting simply didn’t stop and the dragon seemed to put his every effort into ramming into him. He felt red hot warmth spread inside of him suddenly, Wrathion gasped but did not cease in his movements, continuing to pierce into him so very deeply.

“Come for me my beloved.”

He didn’t think himself to be the type to be so wanton he could come on request, but he had been staving this off for so long, so utterly enthralled by beautiful, wonderful Wrathion, that his orgasm immediately peaked. And simply, he couldn’t stop himself from sobbing as he finally found himself cumming, the sheer force of it causing his entire body to spasm and shake. A ribbon of come leapt from his tip, soiled his chest, as his entire body convulsed and his cock remained twitching, white liquid dribbling out with every jerk. The pleasure swam over him for some time, an almost unconscious bliss that he couldn’t help but to shudder at.

He slumped as the orgasm slowly began to fade, while the stone was hardly comfortable it was not as if he had much strength to find a more apt resting spot. It was if the strength had been ripped from his very essence. And yet it seemed that Wrathion truly had thought of everything, as a warm blanket scooped him up and he sighed contently at the softness of the fabric.  His eyes instinctively screwed up as the blindfold was lifted, the cell was hardly well lit but having his vision obscured for so long simply made _seeing_ a difficult ordeal.

“How… how are you feeling?” Wrathion quietly spoke.

“ _Exhausted.”_ It seemed to come gradually, but once the foggy haze on his mind lifted, the clearer realisation of everything that had occurred in this dingy little cell hit him like a ton of bricks. Truthfully, despite that sex between them was hardly rare, he felt obscenely _embarrassed._ Yes he had done all manner of things with Wrathion, but not this, and not with him so… unhinged. Yet despite that embarrassment and the inklings of shame, he had to say it was one of the most exhilarating things he had ever done. With the strange torrent of emotions now residing around him, in an almost involuntary action he dropped his head upon Wrathion’s shoulder and began to giggle.

He had even confessed that he loved him. It seemed like the most unromantic confession in history.

“Was it truly that laughable? Was I really so awful?”

Anduin felt laughter pulling at his sides even more, but knew that it would end up worrying Wrathion so tried his best to hold it off, “Of course not you silly little whelp, I just feel rather funny inside. Surely you must agree it’s bizarre how this sort of thing muddles your head up?

Wrathion seemed worried and bemused despite his attempt to make him not feel those things, “Did I damage you? Mentally? I didn’t think it was that traumatising.”

He palmed at his chest, swallowing a hiccup of laughter, “I am not traumatised Wrathion, heavens… Jumping from one mindset to another is just a little strange to me that’s all.”

The dragon seemed suspicious of him, yet gave in, “Very well, so did I successfully fulfil this fantasy of yours you pervert of a prince?”

Anduin grumbled, “You’re as much of a pervert as me… And yeah thanks for going to all this trouble. It really means a lot to me that you thought of me so much.” He vaguely wondered if Wrathion was going to bring up the ‘I love you’ comment, though he wasn’t sure how he felt about that, that entire situation just confused him and made his chest ache with worry.

“What time is it anyway? I think I should probably be getting back to my father soon before he worries that Garrosh has escaped and has gravelly maimed me.” He winced a little at the joke as he said it, that really wasn’t too funny was it? For a few moments he had forgotten that he was even in a situation like present. And that Garrosh was a very real individual and the trial a very real proceeding.  Very troublesome.

Yet at his attempts to move, clean himself up, dress himself, Wrathion simply didn’t let up. “Wait just a… I think I’d like to hold you here for a few more moments, if you don’t quite mind.” The dragon prince burrowed his head into his bare chest, arms holding him so tightly and dearly as if he had some fear that Anduin was going to be sucked away. Being held like this wasn’t so bad at all, but as the silence ticked on and Wrathion barely moved, he began to feel as if something was a little amiss. He touched at Wrathion’s hair, the nape of his neck, thumbs caressing the soft skin of his cheeks.

“What’s all this then?” Anduin laughed with a shallow chuckle, his voice feeling rather hoarse, “It’s not as if we’re never going to see each other again after this you know.”

He might’ve just been imagining things, but he could have sworn the dragon’s grip grew ever so slightly stronger.

“Of course not young Prince, I just wanted to appreciate you a little longer.” But the quietness of his tone suggested otherwise, he had never heard Wrathion truly upset so couldn’t even determine whether or not his actions were of sorrow, nor how to go about them. A little confused, he cradled his head, kissed at his forehead and hummed a quiet peaceful tune for many moments. It was almost serene and peaceful in a way, holding Wrathion like this as his heart thudded with happiness at the simple act of them simply being together. He could have stayed like that forever, just them together, alone in each other's arms.

And then suddenly it was all over. Wrathion pulled away and stood up, straightening himself with the same usual cocky gait. A twinkling in his eyes and brightness in his smile, the change almost startled him.

“Time to put ourselves back into normalcy then Prince Anduin, we have a busy few days ahead of us!”  

Wrathion held out his hand to help him up,

 

Anduin had little reason to suspect it was the last time their hands would ever touch.


End file.
